


One Night Disappearance

by GuileandGall



Series: Violaceous Fury [43]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: Sometimes everyone needs a break. Troy convinces Furia that they both deserve a night off. His solution includes a sure-fire way to keep “Danger Zone” from interrupting their escape.





	

**One Night Disappearance**

Getting Furia to turn off her phone proved to be a hard sell. But once both of them had disconnected from the world, things became easier. She’d agreed to cut out everything outside his apartment until dawn, and, for one night, it was just the two of them. That kind of indulgence almost never went uninterrupted, except that night would be different. Troy determined to make the most of those twelve hours.

With their phones silenced, it took almost no time for the two of them to end up in bed. They’d gotten good at making the most of their time, so it wasn’t really a surprise to either of them that they moved straight into foreplay and well beyond.

As she orgasmed, Furia collapsed onto her forearms and Troy slowed his pace. He wanted it to last, wanted to savor every sensation, every reaction. So, he resolved to take his time. Since they’d stolen a night together, he wanted to make the most of it—for both of them.

Watching the way her body moved mesmerized him. Her skin shone in the golden light of sunset streaming through the blinds. Troy ran his hand up her spine. As her breathing calmed, the motion of her hips slowed to match his pace once again. Doubling over her, he pressed kisses up her back and over her shoulders. When Furia hummed softly, he bit her on the back of the neck. The hiss made him grin and his teeth lost their purchase on her smooth skin.

Troy fell hard for Furia. She fascinated him from the start, and he couldn’t shake his attraction and interest in her. He’d come to care for her, much more than he should, despite the fact he tried to avoid his feelings for quite some time. Once he stopped fighting it, the feeling grew like weeds taking over an abandoned lot. He wanted to know if it was more than just some lustful, fly-by-night fling. Did it mean something for her too? Or was he just the straightest swimmer in a pond of fish in various states of belly up? The possibility that it could be more left him with the determination to find some way to make this work, despite himself.

He slipped his arm around her, cupping her breast and grazing her nipple with his thumb, which made her moan again. A deep throaty sound that bespoke her desire and their momentary connection. Needing her close, he pulled her against his chest. Their sweat-slicked bodies moved in tandem. Furia laid her head back on his shoulder and he buried his nose in her hair, breathing deeply of that warm vanilla scent that seemed to always surround her.

As the tightness in his body grew, so did his salacious need to feel her climax again. The muscles of her stomach quivered as her hand moved over his on its path between her legs. He kissed and sucked at her shoulders, leaving his tongue stinging with the salty tang of sweat. He groaned against her soft skin as he moved within her, his fingers circling her clit. The sounds he drew from her progressed toward incoherence again.

“Sol,” he replied to her breathy Spanish mantra trilling off her lips. He heard his name intermixed with more that he did not understand. " _Fuck_ ," he finally groaned as he pressed his forehead against the back of her neck. His movements into her quivering flesh pushing deeper as he lost all sense of rhythm or control. All that remained was the two of them—the heart pounding in his chest and the one beating hard under his hand as he held her tight.

They hung there weightless, wrapped up in one another, in a shared haze of passion. Her hands moved over his as she leaned against him. She lifted his hand from her chest and raised it to her lips.

For a time, she held them both up or so it seemed to him. They were like one of those architectural puzzles, each placing enough pressure on the other to keep both from toppling. Finally, Troy moved, kissing his way up the side of her neck; when her head turned, he captured her mouth. As they kissed, she touched his face, turning to hold him close. Eventually, the pair separated and his hand slid between them as he slipped out of her. When he sat back on his calves, she turned and kissed him deeply.

He didn’t rush, he languished in it. Letting his mind forget about the questions that usually nagged at him. When she finally broke the kiss, he disposed of the condom while Furia fell onto the bed, shifting onto her back and looking up at him with a sweet, satisfied smile. The corners of his mouth ticked up in response as he stared at her, still in awe that this happened again. That she was there, with him.

“You're so damn beautiful,” he said, then leaned over her to press his mouth to hers.

She hummed softly. “You're biased.”

He curled his fingers beneath her chin so he could kiss her again. With a momentary parting, each gasped in a breath before diving back in again, deeper. Troy lay down beside her, his hand caressing her slick skin, and savoring the sensation of her fingertips dancing up the back of his neck.

“That may be. But we both know I'm not the only man who'd give his I-teeth to have his hand on your bare thigh,” Troy declared, squeezing the aforementioned limb. “Anytime you go near a dance floor there are at least half a dozen guys that cannot stop staring.”

“Including you?”

“Of course, though I like to think I’m better at hiding the fact that all I can think about when you dance is how much I want your hips pressed against mind, swishing and swaying like you do.” He grabbed her ass and gently tugged her toward him. As she giggled at him he dipped his head, his mouth closing over her nipple. Her tone deepened and the laughter turned into a breath moan as Troy dragged his teeth across the sensitive flesh before meeting her gaze again. "And anytime you wear something low cut I'm not the only one who loses the battle to not stare at your lovely breasts."

Furia ran her hands through his hair as he kissed his way back toward her mouth. “I think you might be exaggerating.”

“Not in the least,” Troy said. “And I might be biased. But I'm also right.”

“There’s no way I can win this argument, is there?”

Troy just shook his head, the tip of his nose brushing against hers as he grinned widely. “Nope.”

Furia just laughed and draped her arms around his shoulders. “Fine. Fine.” She kissed him softly, then laid back and blinked at him. “So, what are the chances that dinner might be part of this little alone time tryst?”

“Do you have a preference?”

“Anything that delivers.” Furia pecked the tip of his nose. “I don’t want to have to dress or get out of this bed until tomorrow morning.”

“I like the sound of that,” Troy agreed. He scrambled out of bed and disappeared from the bedroom. A few moments later, he returned with a handful of menus—all local joints that would deliver. “We’ve got a decent Chinese place, pizza, a sandwich shop.” With each, he dropped their menu on the bed beside her. “I think they might be closed right now though.”

“Let’s have a look,” Furia replied, switching gears and turning her attention to their search for food.

Troy laid next to her and perused the menus over her shoulder. He fingers skated across her bare back, listening to her read off some of the dishes thoughtfully. With a lazy smile, he just listened and waited for her to stumble across something that struck her fancy. He didn’t care what they ordered. He just like having her there and not having to worry when the phone would ring and drag them apart again.

Even as he buried his nose in her hair again, reason batted about with the content feeling flooding over him. It wouldn’t last; it couldn’t. He knew the end was coming, far sooner than he would like. But he couldn’t stop it.

“Hey,” she elbowed him gently, turning slightly.

His head turned with a, “Hmph?”

“This pizza place has pasta, too. And tiramisu.”

Troy laughed. “I’m not sure I’d trust that in this neighborhood.”

“Oh, come on, there’s cannoli. Kind of hard to mess up sugary filling and chocolate chips.”

“You’re braver than me.”

“A little food poisoning never killed anyone.”

Troy laughed, turning the menu over as he leaned against her shoulder. “I’m not sure that’s true.”

“You only live once, might as well give it a go, right?”

Troy smiled at her, considering what she said. He brushed his lips across her shoulder for a long moment.

“Troy?” she asked, rolling over.

“Yeah. Pasta and delivery tiramisu, it is.”

Furia smiled at him, pressing a lingering kiss to his mouth. “Are you going to brave the chances of food poisoning with me?”

“If we’re both sick, who’ll take care of you?”

She laughed. “Don’t worry about me. I can take care of myself.”

“I know.” Troy pushed the hair off her forehead and uncovering her neck. “But wouldn’t it be nice every once and awhile to have someone else there.”

“You offering?” Furia cooed, wriggling closer.

“What if I was?” he countered, his fingers brushing up and down her spine.

Furia giggled and grinned at him. “How about we stick to dinner and this while we have the chance? I mean who’s to say that in two hours someone’s not going to be beating down your door because your phone is off.”

“You’re right. Anything’s possible.” Giving her a soft kiss, he pressed her back against the bed.

Her giggle echoed in the room when it broke. “Hey, I thought you were ordering dinner.”

“That would require you telling me what you want.”

Furia snatched the menu out of his hand again and held up above her as she laid back. “The primavera sounds tasty. Think they’d include a little chicken breast in it?” she asked, glancing over at him.

“I’m sure they would.” He laid next to her, staring up at the menu. “Do they have spaghetti?”

Her head snapped his direction. “Seriously?”

“What?”

“I mean look at this menu.” Her hand snapped against the page. “They’ve got a seafood alfredo.”

Troy just laughed.

“What about the chicken cab? The marsala sounds good.”

“I have simple tastes. A good spaghetti with meat sauce will work for me.”

“At least get meatballs,” Furia replied with a little huff.

“So you can tease me about it?”

“Brilliant idea.”

Troy laughed and snatched the menu out of her hand, then leaned across her. Pulling open his bedside drawer, he dug around for his phone while she nibbled on his ear.

“Hey, I thought no phones?”

“I left my carrier pigeon in my other pants.” The instant his phone came back online, it started ringing.

Furia cocked her brow at him knowingly.

“And this is why I said off, and not silent, earlier,” Troy said. Rather than answer it, he returned his attention to her, choosing to kiss her deeply until the voice mail picked up. He placed their order quickly, then cut the phone off again. Furia pulled him immediately back into her arms where he stayed until the delivery guy rang his bell.


End file.
